While hunting, there is often a need to carry a rifle for a long distance and/or for long periods of time before a hunter encounters game. To preserve energy, many different holsters have been adapted to carry long guns. Generally, the holsters are integrated into and part of a pack. As such, a hunter usually must buy a pack designed for a specific type or length of gun.
Currently, there are several different devices and packs adapted for carrying elongated objects such as long-barreled weapons. Most packs are specifically designed to include an attachment means for securing a long barreled weapon to the pack. As such, a user must buy a pack adapted to secure a long barreled weapon. Since most hunters hunt various game, a different pack for each type of weapon is usually needed. For example, a hunter may have a pack for deer season adapted to fit a rifle while also having a pack adapted to carry a shotgun for duck season.
A universal holster for long barreled weapons that can be attached to a variety of different types of packs is needed.